Lost Scion and Shadows of the World
by consrush
Summary: The story of a lost scion, forgotten lineage, delving into Taboo, the wars of shadows, light and abyss and how a boy breaks and defies expectations and creates his chances. World of Mahouka Koukou set on new defines of mysteries, intrigues of magic, power balances, imbalances, the shroud, perfect imperfections and the "shadows".
1. Prelude

**LOST SCION AND SHADOWS OF THE WORLD**

**This is first ever writing a Fan Fiction or story. This was purely for enjoyment as an avid fan of Mahouka Koukou. I hope you enjoy and look forward to your feedback. I shall leave myself at the care of you readers. Note the chapter has been re-written after noticing some discrepancies in my previous writing. I hope everyone finds this more acceptable.**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the original script of Mahouka Koukou no Reittousei. In all due just deserves it is the literal &amp; intellectual property of writer __**Satou Tsutomu**__. Proceeding story is written amateur fiction for the purpose of enjoying personal creativity. Feedback's &amp; critiques are most welcome. The story content is rated __**M16**__ mature and may at instances rate to __**MA18**__ adult mature. Generally M16, so please do enjoy. Also please send in you feedback to expand and adjust following chapters and storyline. I am open to adding new characters – have several already planned for later in the plot lines._

**PRELUDE**

**[Day 00: Summer 2091]**

* * *

**Outside Tokyo - Kanto Region, Japan**

Hidden amongst hills and valleys is a village removed from records and history. It is reminiscent of a ghost town from horror fictions, including an ominous and conspicuous compound at its outskirts on the hill overlooking the village. One reminiscent of samurai houses of ages past, its layout is a one story manor but combines western architecture in an expansive scale. This is the main household of the most elusive and feared lineage in Japan and the world, the Yotsuba Clan.

In an inner pond garden, a boy sits near a picnic bench in the garden. The boy looks no more than 5 or 6 years old, sitting by himself. It is nearly sunset and at first glance he seems to be playing with somethings on the table. One could be fooled by the very inquisitive childlike expression that he has on his face, seemingly entranced with what is in front of him. However taking a step back, one notices many motionless bodies that lay around him. All but the pond and 2 meters around him, the garden area is littered with bodies. The garden is roughly as big as an average archery range. No smell or sight of blood or smell of the death noticeable. Any regular person would be taken aback by this unnatural scene, however the boy is seen complete unperturbed and engrossed with what is in front of him. Engrossed in what seemingly are various types of CADs (Casting Assisting Devices), used by modern magicians to cast spells on an everyday basis.

At then a person appears from manor. An old butler, who appears around 70 years old call out to the boy "The mistress beckons for your presence. Please follow me" and with that he gestures to people waiting behind him to clear the garden of the bodies. The boy, silently turns and nods in confirmations as he stands and walks towards the butler. His expression, completely bland from what was moments ago. The butler then escorts the boy inside.

They arrive in front of a grand double door. A scene of demon Onies and a depiction of Life and Death are carved on the doorway. The butler then motions the boy to head inside. "The mistress awaits you inside the audience room. I will wait here". The boy acknowledges and enters the room.

Upon entering the room, one would be overwhelmed by exuding pressure, evident power, darkness and oppression. The room is void of warmth with only one chair, a throne setup at the end in front of a grand arched window being the only furniture present. A moon is visible through the windows and its illumination providing any form of light to the room. Sitting on the throne is an unequivocally beautiful woman, dressed in a crimson flowing western gown. The person that called for the boy, the head of the manor and of the most feared clan in all of Japan, Maya Yotsuba sat on the throne. She gazes upon the boy analytical and with a smile of decorum speaks, "My my, it has been a while since we last met to talk. How have you been my dear? What have you been up to?"

The boy stares back at the woman seated before him with deadpan expression and replies, "Nothing much. I have been very bored until I came across these devices again. I have not been allowed to use or handle them before, or rather they have been either confiscated or kept at a distance from me that I had become inquisitive to learn and fiddle with them. There has been nothing more than that".

Maya adopts a criticizing gaze as she leans back and draws her hand fan close to hide her mouth as she continues, "Those devices should not be of interest to you. More importantly, how about the lead up to you encountering these devices. I heard you were rushed on by at least 30 people". Maya intensifies her gaze on the boy.

"Is that so? I felt that it was not important and not worth mentioning." The boy said shrugging his shoulders. One would normally think twice about keeping such as attitude with a clansmen of the evil and dark shadow of Japan, much less the head of the household.

Maya relents, a sigh escaping her. "How come you did not kill them? They did rush you and surely to kills you. But you only in-capitated them, moreover whatever you had done it was untraceable."

The boy, "There posed no danger. I was bored with their presence. I am more bored on the thought of killing unnecessarily as well."

Maya, "Unnecessary? What more reason is needed to kill than having one come after you?"

The boy, "Ones that cannot touch me nor has the executable intent or capability is no danger. No danger, no retaliation of final measure. I am myself, my own understanding, my own standards. I am not a Yotsuba. You are the one who demonstrated that to me."

Another sigh escape Maya as she adopts an expression and posture of being tired and amazed, "However, I have told you many times, you are to become a Yotsuba. Your existence and capabilities, intrigue me. Will you not willingly, obediently concede? If you do, there will not be a need to keep you confined and secluded. Why not consider this benefit."

The boy, "… Must I concede to boredom? I am not the one who lost the game of conviction."

Maya, "I see… Stubborn and headstrong are not cute as at all". Fixing her seated posture, Maya adopts the feel of person of overwhelming power and authority. Gazing directly into the boy's eyes she declares, "It is my conviction that will inevitably be victorious. You will learn that the Yotsuba will achieve results no matter the method." At this several people in black line-up along the sides of room. The boy taking caution to this, prepares to intercept. At that very moment of thought, he is overwhelmed by an intolerable noise and collapsing to his knees. He scans the lined up people and notice them wearing an accessory on one hand per person. These seems to be the origin of the pressure. Without being able to comprehend further he loses out and collapses unconscious.

Watching the scene playout, Maya unamused speaks in an irritated manner, "I will leave him to you. I anticipate your success and results. If your theory is right, and proven from research you will conduct on the boy, we will achieve one of the epitome desires of our clan. But do keep in mind that I am fond of the child."

"I understand. Leave it to me. This is ur final resort for this child. I will achieve both goals set out. … However, I must say that this is completely unexpected. You fondness for the boy is astounding." A woman walks out from a darkened corner for the room, chuckling as she said so. Both their gazes met briefly as the later gave a slight bow and left with the boy and people from before.

Several hours later, the boy regain consciousness. He finds himself strapped to a surgical table. Confused and still drowsy from the incident earlier he looks around to examine his surroundings. He notes the unfamiliar surrounding as a dark surgical room with only the surgical lights above of him as illuminant, noting that it may possibly be a basement chamber of fourth research institute in the village. He then notices several people suddenly walking into the room. Among them he faintly notices a gaze much like Maya Yotsuba. The woman walks behind him and whispers to his ears. "Don't be too wary with me. We are doing something very beneficial. We will see two of our clan's objectives realized with you on that table tonight. And whatever the result, starting tomorrow you will no longer be secluded away inside the mansion. Please be at best behavior and cooperate." she stated. Unable to respond back or retaliate, the night proceeded past his conscience.

* * *

**[Summer 2092: The Beginning]**

* * *

**Okinawa Island, Japan**

This was supposed to be the awaited family vacation of one Shiba family. The family on the trip consisted of Miya Shiba, the mother; Tatsuya Shiba, the elder brother; Miyuki Shiba, the younger sister and Honami the family caretaker. They had planned to reintroduce and create a bond between estranged brother and sister, no, the true relation as guardian and primary. Yes, the Shiba's are part of the Yotsuba clan which practices family hegemony, servitude, defined roles and branch families. However, things took a less desirable turn when they encountered an unidentified submarine on an outing at sea. This then escalated to what was now an invasion of Japan from the GAA (Great Asian Alliance). The family took refuge at an evacuation bunker inside the base of the Okinawa Airborne division. Things went bad to worse as then, a munity of some forces on base had come to light.

* * *

**Naha City Outskirts – Okinawa Island Capital **

"What the hell is going on here? How was this allowed to happen?" A preteen looking kid tsukkomis for the umpteenth time.

"Ichi, calm down and focus to what you're doing now. We can talk later. Nao, 03 from the alley on the left." Another preteen replies whilst targeting phonon masers at a distant assault carrier.

"Got it Shuji. It seems there was a mutiny planed among the left blood here to coincide with the GAA invasion." A third named Nao responds and dashes at them with sonic blade.

"Talk about biting the feeding hand. Let round up the ungrateful bastards and finish off the remaining GAA troops in the vicinity." Ichi shouts out, suppressing a squad of rebel soldiers.

"Everyone, advance, crush the remnants and show that Japan is not to be trifled. Fight descendants of Samurai." Nao calls out motivating household members and volunteers in and around his melee.

"Good. The JSDF is picking up the pieces. They have pushed back on most theaters and the enemy is routing." Shuji continues on the shared intercom line with Nao &amp; Ichi.

"Good. Everyone we will secure Naha and assist any JSDF counter." Ichi &amp; Nao in unison.

Suddenly a psion surge nocks everyone, friend and foe alike off balance. The 03 pre-teens stare at each other bewildered. They note that the epicenter was off in the opposite side of the island. Still they continued cautiously in the goals they had declared moments before.

Elsewhere on Okinawa, other master clansmen and members of the 100 households also felt the surge. Members of Itsuwa &amp; Saegusa fighting in Nago as well as Kuroba in Itoman and Kudo in Motobu all felt that surge. Little did anyone realize, a countdown had been set in motion that would one day flip all logic on its head had been initiated.

* * *

**Deployment Command of Okinawa Airborne Division - Kadena Air Base, Okinawa Island**

Inside the evacuation defense bunker, Tatsuya stands in the middle. A surge of light surrounds and swarms him. The air and the very environment around him vibrating. He had just come across his family left murdered and restored them with his regrowth magic, he had during the cast seen and felt the violent experience they had gone through. This had triggered the surge wave from a moment ago. Tatsuya enraged, had the posture of an intimidating samurai, eyes closed, bloodlust powerful enough to suppress everyone in the entire base oozing out of him. Pin drop silence engulfs the senses. At then he starts to speak.

"I... This feeling. I am irked… This is intolerable. Unforgiveable. Touching what is mine. Destroying my peace… I am irked. Very irked… Haha-ue (mother), Honami-san, Miyuki, please follow their instructions to a safer place." He turns around and faces Kazama Harunobu, Major and Okinawa Airborne Commander. "Please have them evacuate to a much safer place. I will be going out to quench myself."

At then Miya Shiba interjects loudly. "You will stop now. Where will you go without my consent? What do you hope to achieve? … I absolutely forbid you from going." Plastering an emotionless yet intimidating gaze towards Tatsuya.

Tatsuya half-turns to meet Miya's gaze. "You were shot on. Miyuki was harmed. Honami was slaughtered. All of you were killed, touched without my consent. You were dying when I came. I saw what happened. Inexplicable was the anguish of my family. An example must be made. I must quench to calm myself." His voice simmering with anger and wrath exuding self-control at its brim. "Please allow me to do this. I must do this for myself." Tatsuya levels his gaze with Miya, emotions seeming out from his expressionless face. Pride, hurt, steadfast and piercing was his gaze.

A sigh escapes Miya as she breaks the standoff. "Very well. However be prudent and within limits. Return back after."

Tatsuya give a slight bow to acknowledge and appreciate and walks off with Kazama. During the entire exchange Miyuki volleyed gazes between her brother and her mother in what was an irregular and incomprehensible exchange.

As they were escorted one could have missed the small smirk on Miya's face as she made her way following the escorting soldier to the command bunker, with Miyuki and Honami in tow.

* * *

**Chinen Promontory Park – Outside Nanjo City**

Within 3 hours, Tatsuya and a group led by Kazama encountered and engaged many GAA and rebel detachments along the East-Southeastern Beaches to Southern stretches of Okinawa Island. Right now, Tatsuya and Kazama's group stationed themselves at a park, outside Nanjo City. Kazama lead command to the reorganized troops they had gathered along the way. Pockets of JSDF and volunteer forces that were engaging the enemy and clearing out the theater of enemy forces during the push from Kadena Base southwards.

Tatsuya, Kazama &amp; Sanada made a stop at the cliff face nearby overlooking the Chinen cape area. The other squads were making another round of surveying the area for enemy remnants when, a radio message was received. The massage detailed a GAA fleet of ships arriving to their current location, entering Japanese territorial waters and an impending possible naval bombardment of their current location.

Kazama orders all groups to pullback to avoid the bombardment and regroup at Itoman. However Tatsuya refuses declaring to Kazama that he can eliminate the threat before they become a problem. Kazama doubted the words, however Tatsuya gaze endeared him to try. Tatsuya takes the special sniper rifle he was shown previously from Sanada and prepared to target the fleet appearing on the horizon. He silently casts a barrier magic as he notices the first bombardment wave. Impeded by the barrier the attack fails to connect. Kazama and Sanada view the scene cautiously as they did not notice a deployment of any magic. Tatsuya then fires a single rifle shot to the front center of the fleet. Immediately he discards the rifle and prepares to cast magic, aiming at the bullet he just fired. In the next instance a flash explodes in the feet. A blinding light, rippling waves and thundering vibrations ensue. The fleet vanishes as the explosion of light faster than comprehension and sound engulfs the fleet and the immediate vicinity knocking down the barrier and everyone within several kilometers off their bearings. Looking at the scene, a smile of satisfaction flashes across Tatsuya's face as he is overcame and faded by the light.

* * *

**Flashback Ends.**

**This has been re-written. I notice many unintended errors in my first post and decided to amend.**

**This maybe short however please do enjoy and anticipate the start of the story very soon.**


	2. Chapter 1 - First High I (Enrollment)

**LOST SCION AND SHADOWS OF THE WORLD**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the original script of Mahouka Koukou no Reittousei. It is the literal &amp; intellectual property of writer __**Satou Tsutomu**__. Proceeding story is written amateur fiction for the purpose of enjoying personal creativity. Feedbacks &amp; critiques are most welcome. The story content is rated __**M16**__ mature and may at instances rate to __**MA18**__ adult mature. Generally M16, so please do enjoy. Also please send in you feedbacks to expand and adjust following chapters and storyline. I am open to adding new characters – have several already planned for later in the plot lines._

**Writer Notes:  
**All monologues are internal thought of a character. Also where multiple background chatter takes place, each dialogue will be separated with a '|' in between.

**Chapter 01**

**FIRST HIGH I – (ENROLLMENT)**

* * *

**DAY 01: [April 03, 2095]**

**Front Courtyard, First High, Hachioji, Tokyo - Kanto Region, Japan**

Today is the day of the Matriculation ceremony of First High affiliated with the National Magic University. One of nine affiliated magic high schools and the top elite institute focus on training international standard of magicians, it is based in Kanto, Tokyo. It is an hour and half before the ceremony and a girl and boy pair wearing the school uniform and a third lady visitor are seen at the front courtyard engaged in a discussion.

"I cannot accept this. Why is onii-sama a reserve? You are the one who got perfect score and over in the entrance exams. By every right, it should be onii-sama who should be the representative. This isn't right." A girl hysterically complains in the front courtyard of First High.

"Miyuki, please calm down. Here, emphasis is given more to the practical skills in magic than paper test scores." Replied a boy who referred as '_onii-sama_' trying to calm the girl, Miyuki down.

Miyuki continued, "How can you be such a pushover? No matter what field or category, be is martial arts or academics, no one can surpass onii-sama. Even in magic… in normal situations..."

"Miyuki" The boy interjected strongly, but continued in his previous calmness. "Even if you say that in so many words, there nothing that can be done. You understand don't you?"

"That is right Miyuki, please accept reason and not create fault. It may lead to people labelling Tatsuya as ungrateful or arrogant." Interjected a woman that was with the pair.

"Though as much as I appall to concur the later of what Honami just said; Miyuki, I am happy that you always get mad in my stead. You always pick me up when you do. Just as you put me in your thoughts, I do as well." The boy, Tatsuya calmly spoke as he stroked the top of his sister's head.

"Onii-sama… I am sorry…, But onii-sama always tell me off." Miyuki said softly, fidgeting as she said and a slight blush visible on her face.

"Now, now both of you. Please mind the situation and surroundings. It is good that both of you think dearly of one another. But don't go forgetting me. Also, Miyuki, be proud to be the representative of the incoming class. Do it in your brother's place, thinking to show the school that something greater treks silently. The brother sister duo will leave an impact… Make both Tatsuya and me proud." The lady, Honami interjects again at first with a pout, continuing in a caring and motivating voice and gave thumbs up and a wink to Miyuki. Turning around she said, "Both of you, do your best. Avoid trouble or making a fuss now. I will prepare a feast before you get home."

"Thank you, we will. Please take care on your way back." The siblings said in unison.

Again facing Tatsuya, Miyuki said, "Onii-sama, by your leave. Please watch you imouto fineness the show." Giving a light bow, she turned and made her way to the backstage of the auditorium to prepare. As in the background an announcer on the PA hollered the fast approach of the allotted time for the ceremony.

Seeing his sister leave collected and satisfied, he now makes his way across the pavilion courtyard, gazing at the building, the institute he will be in for the next three years. Whispers go around as senior students spot him making his way in the compound.

"Hey isn't that?!" | "He sure is motivated being here early even though he is just a reserve." | "Weeds will learn their place soon enough" | "Hey don't say that out loud." | "What? Cause he might hear us? What can he do?" | "Not him; the disciplinary committee is making rounds around now." A group of students went off saying.

[_As elite if an institution first high is, likely many other magic high schools, they have a division in there student body. The division is course 01 and course 02. Due to the lack of qualified teachers, schools tend to focus on the more promising half of enrolled students, i.e.; course 01 students. In first high, they are the ones with the school insignia on the left breast pocket. Course 02 students do not have the insignia and instead have an empty pocket for indication. Course 02 students have mostly volunteered participations and greater freedom. There are very few and rare classes with instructors._] – Tatsuya internally monologues.

Ignoring the meaningless chatter, Tatsuya makes his way to a small garden plaza decorated with cherry blossoms. He finds a bench, takes as eta pulling out a screen type reading terminal. [I will catch-up some read before the ceremony. It's too early to head there right now.] Tatsuya monologues. Engrossed in reading he continued as time flew past whilst ignoring snide comments of passersby until; a shadow of a girl casts on his terminal.

"Are you by chance a new student? Were you lost by any chance? ... Is there anything I can help you with?" spoke the girl.

Tatsuya glances up and meets the gaze of the girl. He notices she is quite beautiful in her own right, though not as much as Miyuki maybe. He also notices that she is a Course 01 upperclassman from the insignia on the left breast. His eye catches a sparkle from her wrist. A white CAD was visible. Recalling on some information, he remembers there are select groups of student allowed to carry CADs on campus. The girl seeming noticing his gaze on her CAD clarifies.

"My apologies, it is only appropriate to first introduce oneself. My name is Saegusa Mayumi. I am the student council president." The girl said, tucking a loose lot of hair behind her ear and a slight bow. Then noticing the reading device on the unidentified boys hand, she continues, "Are you by chance reading?"

Tatsuya immediately collects himself from his surprise. He monologues [_Numbers… no less a Saegusa…_] Though it only lasted less than half a second only an intent observer would have noticed Tatsuya being taken aback. Turning his terminal off and tucking it away as he stood up, graceful and silently. He turns to properly face her and with a bow replies, "Yes, I am; but no, I am fine." Observing decorum, he then straightens with a pose of a statesman and continues, "My name is Shiba Tatsuya. Pleasure to acquaint."

"Shiba Tatsuya… I see you must be that Shiba-kun…" A bit bewildered and caught off-guard at first by Tatsuya demeanor and by his appearance, Mayumi collects herself as she indicates a recollection on something, sporting a calculative smile.

"President… The rehearsal is starting soon" A girl runs up from behind interjecting before the conversation could proceed further. Catching up the girl inquires, "Are you in the middle of something?"

"No, it is alright. I shall take my leave. Please excuse me." Tatsuya spoke before Mayumi and immediately left the scene after. This left the girl puzzled watching his back as he left and Mayumi with a luster of expressions of flabbergast, amuse and interest.

* * *

**Second Auditorium - Matriculation Ceremony**

Arriving just minutes before the due start of the ceremony, Tatsuya makes his way to the right side 2nd floor bleacher seats. Walking along the middle causeway of the two tier bleachers he notes how people unconsciously segregate themselves; having course 01 freshmen in the front, closer half and course 02 freshmen in the back higher seats. He monologues [No one is more aware of discrimination than those that are discriminated against]. He then takes seat at the very back of back bleachers with vantage of the stage. As he settles in to his seat, two people approach him.

"Excuse me, is the seat next to you taken by any chance?" A girl with glasses walks up and bows to keep the same eye whilst asking.

"No, please be my guest." Tatsuya calmly replies.

Expressing thanks, the girls take seat, with the girl with glasses sitting next to Tatsuya and her red haired friend sitting next to her.

After taking her seat the girl in glasses nervously introduces in a soft voice, "Um… It is nice to meet you. I am Shibata Mizuki." A small smile is sported.

Tatsuya notes the pro-activeness of Mizuki and monologues [_glasses… what a rare sight_] and introduces back. "I am Shiba Tatsuya. Nice to meet you as well."

The friend of the girl also jumps in to the exchange energetically, "And I am Chiba Erika. Nice to meet you Shiba-kun".

Tatsuya was taken aback by the candid interruption and monologues [_another numbers. And a hundred clansman…, Chiba… huh_], but replies calmly, "Likewise".

Erica continues, "Isn't it a cool coincidence?"

Tatsuya and Mizuki looks back a loss. Tatsuya responds, "What is?"

Erica smiles broadly and continues, "You know… I mean, Shiba, Shibata and Chiba, right? Our names almost rhymes don't they?"

"Hey, you're right. That is cool." Mizuki replies merrily. "I can't believe you noticed."

Whilst the girls talk away, Tatsuya takes a view across the bleachers. He notices identical brothers, twins, no triplets. However they seem to be seated apart, one of them even a course 02 student, yet seemingly they maintain a level of eye contact with one another as they interact with those seated close to them. Tatsuya notes to make an effort to remember them and possibly get to know them.

At then on the PA: "We will now begin the matriculation ceremony for National Magic University affiliated First High."

The ceremony begins and like clockwork it proceeds without a hitch or incident. Proceeding with the agenda item after item. Proceeding to Miyuki's address as representative. Tatsuya notes to commend his sister for completing a commendable speech amicably and also some notes for teasing at dinner tonight.

* * *

After the ceremony Tatsuya exits the hall into the hallway and stops near the archway pillars as he collects himself. The girls from before also follow suite. They then proceed to the classrooms to collect their student ID's. Approaching the door way into class they simultaneously came across two males students also heading in.

Tatsuya and the taller of the pair, each sporting an amicable smile starts in unison, "Please go ahead."

The taller of the pair, "Hehe… both of us kind of timed that huh. Well first, how do you do? My name is Saijo Leonhart. Call me Leo. I am a mix hence the foreign influence in my name and appearance."

And the latter of the pair, "My name is Oka Atsushi. Nice to meet you too. I suppose you are also of Class E?"

"Yes we are. My name is Shiba Tatsuya. Call me Tatsuya. A pleasure. Next to me are Shibata Mizuki with the glasses and Chiba Eric." Tatsuya chuckles lightly as he introduces himself and offers a hand shake.

Leo and Atsushi exchange courtesy with Tatsuya and the girls and head into the classroom.

After collecting the ID, the groups leaves the classroom arriving at the hallway nest to the previous plaza where Tatsuya met Mayumi.

At then Erica pulls an idea, "Hey, want to go to a nearby Café?"

"Sorry, I am supposed to meet up with my sister." Tatsuya kindly refuses as he thinks to rush over to find Miyuki.

"By any chance do you mean Shiba Miyuki, the representative of the incoming class?" Mizuki asks still nervously.

"Yes" Tatsuya replies.

"Eh… Then are you twins?" Erica exclaims.

"We get that a lot but no, we are not twins. I was born in April and she was in March. Still, I am impressed you made the connection, Mizuki." Tatsuya explained.

"Yes. Your demeanor, or should I say auras… those commanding gazes and airs were quite similar." This time Mizuki clarified.

At this shock prevails on Tatsuya. The same shock is also evident on Atsushi's face. But before anything proceed, someone rushes the group.

"Onii-sama" Miyuki exclaimed as she came running up to Tatsuya. "Thank you for waiting."

"That was quick. Sooner than me going to find you." Tatsuya facing his sister said with a genuinely smiling face. He then notices a boy and girl pair walking up behind his sister. He identified the girl out of the pair of them.

"Hello we meet again." Mayumi spoke, with her calculative smile again.

"Onii-sama, are these people with you, your classmates?" Tatsuya nods slightly to affirm Miyuki's question. "Nice to meet you. My name is Shiba Miyuki. I and my brother shall be in your care, please take care of us." Miyuki said, adopting the posture of a formal bow and etiquette along with an innocent smile.

This left Mizuki, Leo and Atsushi mesmerized and speechless. Their monologues in unison [_So beautiful…_]

Erica responded, "Nice to meet you too. I am Chiba Erica. Can I call you Miyuki as well?"

"Yes, Please do." Miyuki replied in confirmation.

Seeing this the other 03 also quickly made their introduction, albeit flustered and all over the place.

As greetings were completed, Tatsuya interjects his sister's conversation, "Miyuki, are the people from the Student Council done with you? If not I can go and kill sometime nearby."

Miyuki blinked several times in surprise. She had completely forgotten or for better, mostly ignored and forgotten about the pair from the Student Council.

Before Miyuki could respond to Tatsuya, Mayumi interject this time, "It is alright. All we did today was introduce ourselves. Miyuki-san, we will go into more details another day. You too Shiba-kun. Let's have a nice long chat sometime."

Mayumi talk leaving no room for interjection left the boy next to her speechless and shocked. Tatsuya was puzzled by the sudden inclusion by Mayumi in a future discussion. Having said that Mayumi bowed and left, and the boy left behind dashed after her. He was visibly upset and more at Tatsuya and his friends.

"Very sorry Nii-sama… I have troubled you again." Miyuki said dejectedly and slightly blushed at having inconvenienced her brother and making an unsightly scene.

Tatsuya calmly patted her. The both then excused themselves and left school for the day.

Arriving back home at the Shiba household, Tatsuya and Miyuki greeted at the door in unison, "Honami we are back." Both proceeding to neatly stow their shoes and proceeded inside the house on slippers.

Honami than popped her head from the Kitchen. "Welcome back. Dinner will be ready shortly. Go and get changed. Miyuki please help set the table." A smile plastered across her face. She was seemed to enjoy cooking dinner to celebrate tonight.

The family of 03 sat and dined on Honami's 3 course feast. Tatsuya and Miyuki exchange the talks of the day with their classmates. Tatsuya seemingly teasing Miyuki on her supposed "fashion walk" on stage and her active pheromones enchanting all those who glance at her. This left Miyuki blushing heavily. The light hearted conversation and much teasing continued till after dinner.

Tatsuya was now inside his workshop space at the basement of the Shiba house. At then Miyuki and Honami walks in to the room with tea, coffee and some cookies.

However, Tatsuya notices that Miyuki's mood is slightly off and seemingly Honami is unaware. He beckon's on Miyuki, "Treats much appreciated, but Miyuki, is something the matter?"

Miyuki, shocked but relents a sigh. "Nothing misses Onii-sama, does it? It is embarrassing." Miyuki takes a self-depreciated expression, "Just now, I got a call from those people. To congratulate me for getting into First High."

"Oh… You mean the old man and Sayuri?" Tatsuya immediate connects the dots. He already anticipates the proceeding conversation, hence moves to settle it in a subtle manner. "If you are worried on whether they called, no they did not. Nothing has changed there. Don't worry yourself over such mundane details. My family, you and Honami have and that is more than enough." After saying this Tatsuya adopts a genuine smile and hugs his sister to calm and reassure her.

Miyuki blushes as being completely seen through and reddens ever further when he hug her. After which she called it a night left the room, fast paced.

Honami having watched the sibling drama from start to end now speaks with Tatsuya alone. "Really. She grows more and more conscious of you every day with your sweet moves. A genuine smile form you can conquer the world." Hanami relents a sigh and shows a fed-up expression. She then turn a serios look at Tatsuya, "So how are things proceeding? Was your research fruitful? With starting high school, how do you intend to proceed now?"

Tatsuya sips his coffee, turning his chair to face Honami. "My research is complete near completion. A new magic can be released soon. However for my long-term goal, it is still quite a way off. Things will proceed steadily, one step at a time." Tatsuya sports a confident smile as he continues sipping his coffee.

They both call it a night soon after and the first day of high school for the siblings ends on a seemingly refreshed, embarrassing and mysterious note.

* * *

**DAY 02:**

**Front Avenue to First High**

A busy school commute is visibly noticeable today more so than yesterday. Today is the first day of lesson to the freshmen of First High after the matriculation ceremony and student registrations yesterday. However, there is visible commotion and gossip on both sides of the avenue as a pair of siblings walk up to First High.

"Hey… isn't that the student rep from yesterday." | "Yeah… she just as beautiful today…" | "Kichijōten… no Aphrodite in the flesh" | "But is that…" | "A weed is walking next to her…" | "Why is she walking with a weed?" "So audacious… he should know his place…" | "Hey wait… somethings wrong. Do you notice?" | "What?" | "Yeah… the guy right?" | "What about that mediocre?" | "Take another look…" | "At what?" | "Not the logo… whole…" | "…" | "No way… how come I missed that…"

The gossip and small talk of majority of students walking along the avenue were focused on the siblings, Shiba Miyuki and Shiba Tatsuya. Pairs and bands of boys and girls mostly course 01 had been eyeing them as they walked along the street. They seemingly ignoring the talk about them, they were having one of their own.

"Nii-sama, you are pushing yourself too much. Even sensei said so today." Said Miyuki with eye of concern glancing up at her brother.

"No. I am sure shishō said about me becoming stronger than the rest of my anideshi, and quite possibly being stronger than himself in pure Taijutsu combat. We did not talk about my over doing anything this morning." Tatsuya retorted with a genuine smile and empathetic expression, and returning the gaze of his sister.

"Yet you grumbled at being defeated with sensei's magic." Miyuki giggled and continued. "But really, onii-sama you cannot fool me. You seemed tired much too early today, evident from you rushing the battles. You barely takes rest. From your hobby, self-training, self-disciplining, training with sensei, your duties and obligations, reading and research, now school, you barely have time for sleep after compulsory personal welfare and hygiene. You will just collapse like before again. Even Honami has said the same things to you before." Transitioning to a pouted, one-eye closed glance look, as she took that as Tatsuya avoiding the core subject.

"Miyuki, you know I truly appreciate the care and concern. You and Honami lecturing on me about it is very comforting. I will work on balancing my days better to remove your worry, before I collapse. I am very blessed to have such a caring family." Tatsuya said this quite happily, with a calm and endearing look as he stroked Miyuki's head and gave a smile bright enough to make anyone loose footing. At this of course, Miyuki blushed severely as she quieted and walked at the pace of her brother, allowing him to continue stroking her head. If one were to look around, it would have been noticed that some people had tripped, halted with a jaw drop or seen to have a heart burn sensation, fanning themselves.

* * *

After the siblings separated at the gates, Tatsuya made his way to his class. Noticeable to hear was an argument brewing in his class. He could identify the participants of the exchange from their voice. It was Leo and Erica on what seemed like a heated exchange, with Mizuki and Atsushi trying to calm down their friends from getting in to a huddle. Tatsuya took out his mobile terminal as he looked for his seat. It could have been evident from yesterday's dialogue that he would sit next to Mizuki and Erica, however this had gone unnoticed by Tatsuya as he made his way and took his seat. He began to activate the desk interface as he began to register for classes and do other settings and confirmations, when he was dragged into the situation by Atsushi who noticed his coming in.

"Hey Tatsuya, please help me out… They are about to cause a scene here and its only day one." Atsushi said with pleading eyes, whilst trying to hold back Leo who was head and shoulders bigger. It was somewhat a remarkable scene in and on itself.

Mizuki also turned her gaze to Tatsuya and seemingly pleaded with her eyes that she doesn't know how to handle this. She seemed tired from worry with Erica's flaring nature.

Tatsuya then took a bored posture as he dropped an elbow on desk and supported his head. He then dropped an unbelievable line; "I know yesterday was your engagement. But can't this wait until after the wedding."

This dumfounded everyone in class. Popped eyed were Atsushi, Leo and Erica.

"Eehhhhhh… Erica and Saijo-kin were engaged… Yesterday" Mizuki blushes furiously as she in part-parrots Tatsuya and eyes both Erica and Leo.

"Baka. No we are not. Not with a Brute. Nor have I at all with anyone else." Erica now blushingly screams aloud. She was as red at a tomato as one would say it.

"Where on earth do you get that Tatsuya? Tell me, how on earth I can be with this Amazonian with half decent looks?" This time Leo refutes with a seemingly disgusted expression.

"Who the hell will want with this kind of person!?" Both exclaimed in unison, facing Tatsuya and fingers pointed at one another.

Tatsuya adopt a smirk of satisfaction as he looked at Atsushi. Atsushi got the message. [_Just as planned_] was what Tatsuya was smirking about. He then turns to continue his work from before as class time draws near.

"In any case, I feel like a fool to argue this early with you. And Tatsuya, when did you get in?" Leo seemingly breaking off first paid focus on Tatsuya as he took the seat in front. "And please spare me another one like that. There are actual fishes in this pond rather than that coral."

"Tatsuya-kun, couldn't you be more tactful in breaking that up before. Why the hell make that rumor?" Erica now self-depreciated rested leaning on Mizuki's desks after arriving near Tatsuya. "So… what you up to so busily?"

At the scene from before, the rest of the class had quieted down and seem dumfounded. Not soon after arriving, Tatsuya dropped a bomb to the middle of what was an uncontrollable situation and diffused it. What's more, he was now the focus of the group involved before, seemingly in complete neutrality as he worked the desk terminal.

* * *

Fast forwarding to lunch. Right now Tatsuya and cohort had moved with their trays and occupied a table inconspicuous at the edge of the cafeteria halls semicircular line of columns. They had to disengage with their classmates who seemed to have warmed up to Tatsuya and co after the morning incident. They had become labelled as an easy to get along and vibrant group. Tatsuya became a betrayer of first impression from his cool, quiet, aloof look and handsome features, as he was seemingly teasing, humoring and kind; inadvertently he had become popular in his class and also the classes next door for some reason.

As the group continued to enjoy their food and discussing on the classes and workshops they visited today. Their banter had also contained squabbles between Erica and Leo again as to why each sat with the other and each mocking and retorting the other. Tatsuya then spots Miyuki arrive into the cafeteria. Noticing Tatsuya, she made her way to her brother and seemingly with a cohort of course 01 student following closely behind.

"Nii-sama. Is it alright if I sit with you?" Miyuki said, excited to meet her brother unexpectedly. But before she could get an answer, nor greet her brother's friends, a boy called out from behind her.

"Shiba-san. Let's go elsewhere, where there is some more room." The boy said.

"We shouldn't disturb them." Implying about Tatsuya's group, a girl said from behind the boy.

"No. Excuse me, but I would like to sit here." Miyuki replying back to the group, she move to refuse the company of the group. However, this would go unnoticed.

"Shiba-san… you shouldn't sit alongside weeds." Continued the boy. As Erica's brow twitched at her discontent towards what was said.

"We need to draw a line between course one and course two" Another boy said form within the group. This seemingly reduced the tolerance of Atsushi and Leo, as they turned to eye the group.

Leo spoke back first. "What did you just say?" and aimed an intimidating glare at the group.

Miyuki startled at the quick deterioration, she was at loss at trying to de-escalate the situation and clearly refuse. At then, Tatsuya stood up with his tray at hand.

"Miyuki, I am done eating, so I am heading out now." Tatsuya said with a depreciative smile as he then swiftly walks away. The rest of his friends' quickly following suite, understanding that he did so for his sister's sake and avoid needless troubles.

Miyuki was left behind dejected, she understood Tatsuya thoughts, [_Best avoid trouble to avoid meaningless encounters. Enjoy yourself and choose friends carefully._] Understanding that it was for her benefit. Not long after lunch time ended and afternoon classes resumed as normal.

* * *

**After School near the Gates**

An argument was seemingly brewing between 2 groups, course 01 and course 02 students with the former as the aggressor. This was a continuation of the incident from lunch time, flared up again over another minute detail.

"Just give it up already!" Mizuki said, harshly in what seemed out of character for her with her face expression that she looked at something disgusting.

"Why are you being pigheadedly stubborn?" Atsushi remarked following closely in tone to Mizuki.

Atsushi, Leo and Erica adopting intimidating and fierce gazes towards a detached group of boys from the cohort of course 01 from before.

"There is something we wished to discuss with Shiba-san. That is all." Said a boy in the group.

"That's right! All we need is a little of her time." Interjected a course 01 girl on the sidelines.

During the exchange, Miyuki looked at her brother, antagonized and dejected at causing her brother and his friends' needless troubles because of a group following her around.

"However, did you not hear Miyuki-san say that she would go home with her brother? She said so herself. What right do you have to split them apart?" Countered Mizuki. Anger was seemingly boiling over in her as well.

At this Miyuki flustered. "M-Mizuki… wh-what exactly… are you... possibly… mis-understanding here?" She said blushingly.

"Miyuki… why are you in such a panic?" Tatsuya inquired, puzzled at his sister's unexpected behavior and speech. Though Miyuki immediately refuted that she wasn't in any panic with a counter question, which only left Tatsuya even more puzzled.

At that time, the exchange heated up further. "This is a matter that concerns 1-A. don't go meddling with us Blooms, you lowly Weeds!" loudly proclaimed the boy who seemed to the lead the group. This was also the same boy who started the trouble at lunch earlier.

Hearing the boys words the faces of Atsushi, Erica and Leo, cringed visibly. They had neared close to snapping.

"We are all newly enrolled students. Just how superior to us do you Blooms think you are at this point?" Mizuki said aloud furious. She had snapped before the rest.

At this the boy leader's face cringed. At next he smirked as he said just above his breath, "Do you want to know how superior we are?"

At this scene, Tatsuya noted the crumbling scene as one with blows about ready to be exchanged. His friends excluding Mizuki had move ready to intercept, at the words from the boy leader they began to fan out.

"Sounds interesting." retorted Leo with a smirk.

"Why don't you go ahead and show us then?" Atsushi said, following Leo. He had a fed-up expression of ridicule.

The antagonizing group fanned out as well.

"Fine… In that case, I will damn well show you… This is how much better we are!" The boy leader yelled as he drew his CAD at blink speed from his waist holster. His CAD was gun-shaped.

At this Leo dashed to pounce him. And the boy leader, pulled the trigger to cast magic. But before the magic could be cast, Erica jumped from a side and disarmed the boy leader. She had a baton in hand. This startled both the boys.

"At this instance, it is faster to just move my body, see!?" Erica said with a teasing smirk.

"Ridiculous…" The only word to escape the boy's mouth.

"You mere Weed" Another boy from the fanned out course 01 group said as he moved to cast magic as well.

However, before he could even start casting, he was then pull down forward and off balance, stumbling. Atsushi has cast magic on the boy to prevent and escalation, at least in intent. Still adopting a face of ridicule as he gazed at his fallen '_pray_'.

Tatsuya then interjects, "Has your group had enough yet? Demonstration of YOUR superiority?!" Tatsuya said, mocking yet in a brisk angry voice. He cast a gaze of watching filth onto the group of course 01 in the forefront of the incident just now.

This of course aggravated the fallen and defeated. Those not yet pulled down then moved to target Tatsuya, in despise of his haughty interjection. Two more of the left standing course 01 students focused to accumulate psion to cast magic.

At this, a previously silent girl on the near sidelines screamed, "Everyone, please stop. No more of this." As she quickly moved he hand to her CAD and prepare to cast magic as well to counter the boys.

At this Tatsuya prepared to cast magic as well, but quickly disengaged. Miyuki had gone wide-eyed and stare at the ensued dialogue from just now to the casting attempts. Lastly, she was puzzled to why her brother disengaged at the last moment and tried to call out to the girl to stop her from casting her magic.

At then, a magic was cast on the girl, breaking her casting, she lost her footing as she fell on to the support of her friend behind her.

"Stop it right there! Unless in self-defense, head-to-head magic attacks are criminal acts!" called out a female voice from behind.

For Tatsuya this was a voice was now recognizable as all in the scuffle and the surrounding turned there gaze towards the direction of the voice.

Two girls walked up to the groups, magics primed. One was Saegusa Mayumi, who Tatsuya and co had encountered yesterday.

Then the second girl spoke, "I'm Watanabe Mari, head of the Disciplinary Committee! I'll be taking your statements now. All of you, come with me" She said so as she introduced herself. Watanabe Mari was one of the big 03 of the school's student leadership and power and the second female after the student council president, Mayumi.

At this the group fell silent. The boy leader had a truly miserable face contemplating how badly he could get implicated. Miyuki worriedly called to her brother. However, Tatsuya immediately walked to the front.

"Sorry about that. It was just horseplay that got out of hand." Tatsuya said so as he came to a top front and middle of the group before his two senpais.

"Horseplay?" Mari parroted.

"Yes. The Morisaki clan is famous for their quick-draw technique, so I thought I would ask him to show me for future reference for when I would need and could use for engagements. But it was too realistic and I instinctively made a counter move" Tatsuya expanded his '_explanation_'.

The boy leader as identified by Tatsuya was a member from the famed Morisaki clan, still his own name unknown. He had an expression of lost as Tatsuya made a move to cover the situation. His face expressing his internal monologue [_What the heck is he doing? Why is he covering for us?_]

Mari seemingly unconvinced lodges he query on Tatsuya explanation, "Then why was that girl trying to launch an attack-type spell just now?" saying as she turned her gaze to the said girl who was knocked over with her spell being interrupted.

"That was just a Flash spell. Its potency was considerably suppressed." Tatsuya said with a face beaming '_that is your mis-understanding_'.

At his words, Mari and Mayumi became wide eyed. "Oh... I see you have the ability to read activation sequences as they are being launched." Mari said with a interested expression.

"I am no goo d at practical skills. But I am adept at analysis." Tatsuya said depreciatively.

"Apparently, you are also adept at subterfuge." Mari, again became wary and hostile, cautiously watching Tatsuya.

"Subterfuge? Far from it. I am nothing but a Course 2 student after all." Tatsuya said this solemnly. Casting a gaze down and closed his eyes.

The discussion had brought the environment a bit of remorse, guilt, distastefulness, confusions and empathy. The many spectators gathered around had come to drown in the feeling, oozing from the group.

To further defuse the situation, Miyuki walks up beside Tatsuya and offered her apologize on the inconvenience from the misunderstanding. At this Mayumi interjects and asks Mari to let the incident slide as a warning and message to the new first years. Mayumi also reminded all at the scene of school and national rules of the detailed restrictions on use of magic and that it is advisable to avoid self-schooling magic. Mari, relenting to Mayumi's interjection, declares a let off on verbal warning. Both groups give a small bow in acknowledge of her words and in respect to their senpais. Before walking away Mari clarifies Tatsuya name, as she mentally notes him to be of interest to her.

As soon the senpais leave the hearable distance, the boy of the Morisaki clan walks up to Tatsuya, "You better not think that I owe you, all right? My name is Morisaki Shun, and I am a member of the main branch of Morisaki. Don't think for a second that I acknowledge you, Shiba Tatsuya. Shiba-san should be hanging out with Blooms like us."

A devious smirks comes on Tatsuya as he torts back, "I don't think to have one over you, however I don't acknowledge you either. And I don't appreciate you taking to be like that from the get-go." At the next instance Tatsuya steps behind, next to Morisaki's shoulder, in an act, cast of magic or skill that is incomprehensible by all but Miyuki and continues whispering to his ear, "Your attitude and personality both are repulsive and nauseating. Let's not have future interactions as much as humanly possible." He then walks off out of the gates.

Miyuki, seeing her brother depart immediately follows suite and as does his friends, who all half amazed and half smirking at the course 01 students as they run up to catch Tatsuya. The exchange from Tatsuya left the course 01 students feeling loss and embarrassment. For not being able to comprehend his movement, for being '_covered for_' by him, for not reconciling as would have been best and for being humiliated publicly at their inaction, or their incapability to counter course 02 students they called '_mere Weeds_'.

After exiting the school, Tatsuya and co were making their way to the station, whilst intending to stop by a snack stand. The girl who had tried to cast flash and her friend had joined the group after they caught up just beyond the gate and requested to get along. They introduced themselves as Mitsui Honoka and Kitayama Shizuku, with the former being the girl who attempted the cast. The girls had apologized for the previous incidents of the day and expressed their keen wish to join and get along with them. The group had exchanged their contacts, small talk on CADs, the student and faculty mentalities and discrimination, personal skills and what could define '_normalcy_'. Generally high level chatter but, a norm for magicians of their stature in high school. The day was called as they each separated at the stations heading to their respective homes.


End file.
